particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Luthori
The Holy Luthori Empire (HLE) commonly called Luthori and the Empire is a constitutional monarchy led by the Emperor of Luthori currently Henry III. Luthori is located on the eastern coast of Artania. To the north is the Bay of Luthor and Ikradon, to the west is Beluzia, and to the south is the Imperial Commonwealth and Hobrazia. The Holy Luthori Empire's Homeland has a population of around 100 million, though it also has a vast overseas colonial empire and an overall area of 17,160,830 km². BRIEF FOUNDATION HISTORY AND PRE-GAME HISTORY The Holy Luthori Empire is considered to be among one of the worlds leading states and has for a long time been involved heavily in international politics and relations. The Emperor and the Imperial family continue to be a driving factor in the success of the Empire but in recent years the monarch has become less important and popularly-elected government has become more and more powerful. The Imperial Seal-Bearer is among one of the most prestigious positions in the state and has continually made gains in gathering power. It should be noted that the Empire's political structure is maintained mainly outside the system of normal governance with the monarch still having much power over the government. The economy of the Holy Luthori Empire ranks as the 7th richest in the world. Luthori is considered a post-industrial society which imports a lot of it's items rather than produces them itself. The Empire also has numerous military exporters as it is one of the worlds leading exporters of military equipment. The Holy Luthori Empire is a part of the Artanian Economic Council and the G13 or the Group of 13, the continental political-economic council of Artania. Etymology The name "Luthori" is derived from the name of the 16th Century Independent Hosian Reformer Dr. Martyn Luthor. Martyn Luthor was a prominent figure in not only the Traditionalist Luthoran Church but also the Holy Luthori Church itself which opted to base its teachings on the words of Martryn Luthor. It is believed that the name "Luthoria", meaning "land of Luthor", may have been used before "Luthori" was officially adopted. The reason for the loss of the "a" and the dropping of "Luthoria" in favour of "Luthori" is unknown. However, it has been suggested that "Luthori" became preferred as the "i"-ending is similar to the "-ly" suffix which means "like" or "manner". For example, "perfectly", meaning "perfect manner" or "perfect-like". "Luthor-like" would also be consistant with the belief of Luthori's early leaders who felt that the country should abide by the teachings of Luthor, hence the creation of the Holy Luthori Church. History Main article: History of Luthori A full history of Luthori from its creation to the XXIst century. Geography Luthori is located on the eastern coast of Artania. To the north is the Bay of Luthor and Ikradon, to the west is Beluzia, and to the south is the Imperial Commonwealth and Hobrazia. The vast majority of Luthori consists of rolling hills but has a more mountainous region running through its centre. Hilly areas can also be found in the west of the country along the border with Beluzia and the Imperial Commonwealth. Along the country's coastal region the land is relatively flat. Luthori is also notable for its mainly green landscape. It's countryside is covered with green fields and lush forests. It is believe that Martyn Luthor himself ackowledged this, describing the Luthorian countryside as "This Green and Pleasant Land". Climate Luthori has a temperate climate and experiences rainfall all year round. Temperatures vary between the seasons but are rarely higher than 30°C during the summer months and do not often fall below -10°C in the winter. The average yearly temperature is 15.7°C. Rain falls on average 130.9 days of the year. Coastline Luthori's coastline is described as "smooth" and has very few indents unlike the coastlines of countries such as Egelion and Kanjor. Luthori's coastal cliffs, known as the "White Cliffs of Luthor", are famous around the world for being white due to their chalky nature. Extreme Points *Northernmost point: Imperial Meadows, Geharon *Southernmost point: Bulldog Point, Utagia *Easternmost point: Mermaid Bay, Tinako *Westernmost point: Shepherd's Cross, Yodukan Lakes *Cowswater: 16.6 km² *Lordsmere: 11.8 km² *Springford: 7.7 km² *Lake Imperial: 4.9 km² *Newmont Water: 4.7 km² Mountains *Scarfall: 1,001 m *Luthoria: 907 m *Holy Peak: 799 m *Old Patriot: 650 m *Lamont: 606 m Rivers The Agathion River, notable for running through the capital, Fort William, is the largest and most famous of Luthori's rivers. *Agathion River: 699 km (length) *The Avon: 420 km (length) *Big Brook: 352 km (length) *River Yeo: 349 km (length) *Dart River: 300km (length) Government The structure of Luthori's political system is extremely complicated and is notorious for its layers of bureaucracy and high numbers of important positions. Imperial Constitution All legislation and political actions undertaken in the Holy Luthori Empire must respect the Imperial Constitution. The Constitution may only be modified or abolished with the support of two-thirds of parliament known as a "super-majority". Imperial Common Bill of Rights Certain God-given fundamental rights are guaranteed to His Majesty's subjects. These rights are recorded in the Common Bill of Rights. It is an integral part of the Constitution and requires the support of two-thirds of parliament to be changed or abolished. Luthorian Legal Archives Throughout the Empire's history, certain acts of law were particularly noteworthy and have been recorded in the Legal Archives. Government The Holy Luthori Empire is a constitutional and aristocratic monarchy. It is defined as constitutional because the its government operates within the confines of the 3rd Imperial Constitution and is defined as aristocratic to distinguish it from other constitutional monarchies where the monarch is merely a figurehead. The Holy Luthori Empire is governed by the Head of State (the Emperor), the Heads of Government (Imperial Seal-Bearer and Prime Minister), His Majesty's cabinet, His Majesty's Privy Council, and the Imperial Diet. The Empire's Fiefs, Grand-Duchies, Margravates, Earldoms, and Baronies are each governed by an elected assembly which exercises legislative power and an unelected Landed Aristocrat who exercises executive power. The Head of State and ruler of the Holy Luthori Empire is the Holy Luthori Emperor. While he is not directly involved in the day to day details of the administration of the Empire, he does have major discretionary powers and the right to intervene when necessary. The Emperor's will is represented by two executive bodies which effectively see to the everyday administration of the Empire. These are the Privy Council and the cabinet. In the past, the cabinet held most executive power and the Privy Council was little more than a group of advisers. However in that trend has completely reversed and the Privy Council holds most of the actual executive power while the cabinet appears to be more symbolic. Legislative power is held by the Holy Imperial Diet. Every loyal subject of the Emperor is by law granted the right to vote and elect representatives to the Diet. The Diet has the power to enact legislation and the sole prerogative of amending the Imperial Constitution. Some contemporary observers suggest that the adjective "semi-feudal" be added to describe Luthori's government system. While most legislation is decided on a national (Imperial) level, its implementation is left almost entirely in the hands of the rulers of the Empire's Fiefs and the various Landed Aristocrats who exercise total executive control over their respective demesnes (Dukedoms, Marches, Earldoms and Baronies). The Monarch The Monarch, or Emperor, is the Head of State of the Holy Luthori Empire. During much of Luthori's history, monarchs have both gained and lost control of the duties that originally belonged to the position depending on the of the Holy Imperial Diet and the nature of public opinion. At present, the Emperor is officially the Empire's Head of State and chief executive and therefore has many real and extensive powers including executive powers and powers of appointment. The Emperor is the absolute head of the military and may override any order in this field, while the Emperor also has full discretion to appoint every member of the Privy Council except the head administrator, the Imperial Seal-Bearer, and to dismiss them as he pleases. As the Great Officers of State which also sit on the Privy Council essentially govern the nation, the Emperor rules by proxy with the full knowledge that he may dismiss any Privy Councillor that does not do as he pleases. Privy Councillors are almost exclusively members of the High Nobility since the Emperor's support and power largely depends on the extremely powerful aristocracy with the whole system being somewhat of an unwritten agreement. The Emperor is also the supreme head of the Holy Luthori Church, or Church of Luthori, and has complete control over it. Given the immense power that the Church has in Luthori the Emperor can further influence the people through religious means. thumb|left|250px|The Imperial Palace, Orange Palace,the Imperial Capital in Fort William The current Imperial line is that of the House of Orange-Villayn and is considered to be Luthorian-Aldurian. The line descends from the union of Philippe II of Alduria and Mary I of Luthori. However on 15th January 2655 the two claimant houses of the Luthorian throne, the Luthori-based House of Orange-Villayn and the Hulstrian-based House of Rothingren-Traugott, merged with the crowning of Emperor Henry I of Alduria, Hulstria, Luthori and Trigunia. It was decided with the birth of his twin sons that the family would split into two branches with one taking the Luthorian and Aldurian thrones and the other taking the Hulstrian and Trigunian thrones. From that the crown of the Imperial thrones of Luthori and Alduria were passed to Gustavus I from whom all current Emperors are descended. The offical name of the ruling Imperial dynasty is "The Imperial Dynasty of Rothingren-Traugott, Orange-Villayn Branch", but is often simply referred to as the "House of Orange-Villayn". The Residences of the Holy Luthori Emperor.............. The Privy Council His Majesty's Privy Council was originally an obscure group of advisers who held no significant power. However, during the era of Imperial supremacy the Privy Council grew to become an immensely powerful organ of government with authority and power that largely surpasses that of the cabinet. The Privy Council is made up of 16 Great Officers of the Crown, including 5 Viceroys and any additional Privy Councillors the Sovereign may wish to appoint. thumb|left|250px| Imperial Parliament buildings located on the Agathion River, in the capital Fort William. The Imperial Parliament Known to most as the Holy Imperial Diet, the Diet, or sometimes referred to as "parliament", it consists of 649 members who are elected from the Duchies of the Luthori Homeland in the Empire. The Representatives in the Diet are elected every 4 years, and serve for a term of 4 years before they again stand for election or re-election. The Imperial Diet is the law making body of the Holy Luthori Empire, and it is through it that the laws of the Empire are passed and debated amongst the lawmakers. One member, the Speaker, is politically neutral and does not vote. In addition, his seat is not challenged in elections. The The Emperor's interests have traditionally always been represented in the Diet, as most of the political parties in Luthori are staunchly royalist and also include the country's nobility. Historically, the role of officially representing the Emperor's interests have been held over the course of history by the Bible and Crown Defenders, the Covenanters, the Imperial Court and more recently by the Constitutionalist Imperial League. The Diet is headed by the Imperial Seal-Bearer, or Seal-Bearer. He is the Chief Representative of the Diet, and is responsible for overseeing the affairs of the parliament, along with supervising the local assemblies in the Empire's colonies. The Seal-Bearer is the Empire's head bureaucrat and administrator and is appointed by the Diet. He holds the position of head of government jointly with the Imperial Prime Minister, who is appointed solely by the Emperor and holds executive power as head of the government. Together these two individuals help run the Empire's Homeland and at the same time, the Empire's many domains, colonies, and protectorates across Terra. Due to the vast expanse of the colonial empire, the Diet has decreed that the colonies shall have their own elected assemblies which will pass their own local laws but the laws that cover the entire Empire shall be made by the Holy Imperial Diet. However, the colonies enjoy vast amounts of autonomy and mostly rule themselves in order to prevent any repeats of past colonies that have tried to break away from the Empire. Imperial Judicial System thumb|right|250px| The Imperial Supreme Court, the Old Bailey, in the capital Fort William.The Constitution of the Holy Luthori Empire states: "The judicial authority shall be vested in a system of courts, both lower and constitutional. These courts shall have absolute power to ensure enforcement of the laws and constitution of the Holy Luthori Empire." The Holy Luthori Empire's judicial system is split into two categories on top of the lower and constitutional courts described by the Constitution of the Empire. These are the Civil Courts and Criminal Courts. Luthori's judicial system is an adversarial system, with lawyers arguing the case in the courtroom. The court system is broken down into local courts, regional courts, national courts, with the Imperial Supreme Court being the highest authority in the Empire when it comes to the law. The Colonies of the Empire follow the same judicial system but with one moretype of court before the Central Court known as the High Colonial Court. The High Colonial Court acts as the local Supreme Court, however, cases can be brought to the Imperial Supreme court if it will accept the case. The Imperial Supreme Court is headed by the Minister of Justice, who leads a panel of 8 others judges (meaning a total of 9) in the court. The Minister of Justice is declared by the cabinet of the Empire, with the other Judges being appointed by the parties of the Diet proportionally to the number of seats they have. Politics and Elections Luthori is a strongly conservative and devoutly religious society with a hatred of socialism and republicanism. Foreign Relations Luthori's closest ally is Alduria............. Luthori has also enjoyed a close relationship with Mordusia throughout its history.......... Luthori also has strong relations with Deltaria, Hulstria, Rutania, Canrille (Kanjor and in the past, Rildanor)........ Administrative Divisions As an empire, Luthori is divided into a number of Fiefs. The largest subdivisions are Duchies, of which there are six, although the Duchy of Adlerberg is not not administered like one and is in practice counted as part of the Duchy of Utagia, being administered both as a Marquessate and an Earldom. Marquessates are the second subdivision and there are two in every Duchy with the exception of Utagia, where Adlergberg fills the role of that Marquessate. The third subdivision is the Earldom, of which there are two in each Marquessate, with the exception of the Marquessate of Kensdale, which has three and is thus considered the most powerful and prestigious in the country. The last and smallest subdivision is the Barony of which there are twelve in each Duchy and sixty nationwide. Duchies are ruled jointly by a popularly elected Governor and the ruling Duke, who head a Duchy's executive and a Ducal council which is elected by popular vote. Marquessates are governed by the ruling Marquess, which heads the executive, and a noble council which is elected by the Earldoms' legislators which acts as a legislative branch. There is no elected executive in Marquessates which means that Marquesses are powerful individuals. Earldoms are ruled by an Earl and a Bailiff who is appointed by the popularly elected Earl's council, which is quite powerful because it also elects the members of the noble council. Finally, Baronies are jointly ruled by the Baron and a town council. In reality, most real power and authority is concentrated at the Ducal and Earldom levels with the Marquessates' noble councils only meeting a few times a year while town councils only take care of very local issues. Colonial Empire Luthorian Overseas Empire Nobility ''Main article: Luthori Nobility '' Luthori's status as an aristocratic monarchy means that society is divided between aristocrats or nobles, businessmen and academics, clergymen or commoners. Except for the Emperor, who is above class distinctions, every Luthorian subject is a member of one of those classes. However, a large majority of Luthorians are commoners and all subjects are entitled to elect the members of the Diet and to the rights enumerated in the Luthorian Common Bill of Rights. Because of the meritocratic nature of the nobility, social mobility remains reasonably high and economic mobility is also quite high. Furthorme, securing a "classical education", something absolutely necessary to be accepted by the upper classes, is, with some hard work, achievable. Despite the relative ease of social mobility, Luthori is an extremely stratified society and although well-off, educated commoners, who are all but waiting for a title may be seen mingling with nobles, social classes rarely mix. The legal privileges of the nobility remain very real but have been curbed in recent years. Aristocrats are tried by fellow nobles and no commoner may have any say in the verdict. Only nobles may sit in the Privy Council, the Empire's most important executive body. Since the Emperor largely depends on the high Nobility for absolute support, he must be careful not to upset the Landed Classes, therefore he must choose wisely his appointments to nobility. Nobles also have the archaic exclusive right to carry a sword and legally kill another aristocrat in a duel, though this is highly controversial. Also, only nobles are allowed to ask for audiences with members of the royal family. Finally, aristocrats are entitled to additional legal protections in the realm of defamation and libel. It is also very important to note that all privileges aside, aristocrats are incredibly powerful in Luthorian society. The Empire's top soldiers and royalist politicians, aristocrats, and peers wield immense power because a large majority of Luthori's corporations are owned and operated by nobles, with the Landed Classes being mostly factory owners and the Merchant Nobility being involved in shipping and financial business. However, in recent years members of the lower classes have become more likely to establish their own small businesses and are more often being appointed to more respectful positions such as university lecturers rather than simply being teachers, for example. Military and Security The Ministry of Defence, or Imperial Defence Ministry (IDM), is the organ of government in charge of both security and defence in the Holy Luthori Empire. However, in practice, the Ministry of Defence is divided into two completely autonomous and independent branches over which it has no control whatsoever. The Holy Imperial Military is the first and largest branch and the Imperial Directorate of National Security is the other. The heads of both branches are appointed directly by the Emperor without influence. Funding is distributed by the Ministry of Finance, or Imperial Treasury. In practice, the Ministry of Defence has almost no responsibilities and duties other than procurement despite officially being the best funded department in the government. The Holy Imperial Military The Holy Imperial Military (HIM) is the first of two organisations within the Imperial Defence Ministry which is tasked with the defence of the realm, the sovereign and his interests, and from foreign elements. The Holy Luthori Empire is known for having one of the largest defence budgets and militaries in the world. The country is also one of the biggest arms exporters in the world. Imperial Directorate of National Security The Imperial Directorate of National Security (IDNS) is the second organisation of the Imperial Defence Ministry with the objective of defending the Empire, the sovereign, and the interests of the monarch from internal threats and external threats. It is jointly headed by the Directors of Foreign Intelligence and Imperial Office of Domestic Security who have the power to designate "enemies of the Crown", a special status which strips the designee of his rights. They may also both delegate this power and both serve at the Emperor's pleasure. Imperial Order of the Witch Hunters The Order of the Witch Hunters (OWH) is a security organisation that was established to wipe-out heresy and witchcraft in the Empire. It also has ties to the Holy Luthori Church and also the monarchy. It can legally operate with virtual legal immunity. Imperial Office of Foreign Intelligence The Imperial Office of Foreign Intelligence (IOFI) is the organisation that deals with certain external threats to the Empire. Although it is technically a military organisation funded by the Ministry of Defence it does not answer to the Luthorian government but directly to the sovereign of Luthori. As with the Imperial Office of Domestic Security, the IOFI is divided into branches. The Special Operations Section The Special Operations Section (SOS) is the arm of the Imperial Office of Foreign Intelligence that is in charge of covert operations. The Surveillance Section The Surveillance Section (SS) is the arm of the Imperial Office of Foreign Intelligence in charge of surveillance and espionage. Lord Spymaster The Lord Spymaster is head of the Imperial Office of Foreign Intelligence. Imperial Office of Domestic Security The Imperial Office of Domestic Security (IODS) is the organisation that deals with all domestic threats to the Empire on a national level. Although it is technically a military organisation funded by the Ministry of Defence it does not answer to the Luthorian government but instead directly to the sovereign of Luthori. The IODS is divided into a number of branches. The Imperial Military Police The Imperial Military Police (IMP), or simply Military Police, is the uniformed branch of the Imperial Office of Domestic Security and further proof of its military roots. The Military Police is present throughout the Empire and is tasked, along with the various lawmen and local police agencies, to maintain order in the Empire. The Royal Constabulary The Royal Constabulary (RC) is both the Imperial Office of Domestic Security's national security and political security branch. It actively engages in surveillance of un-Luthorian elements, suspected traitors and heretics, in addition to counter-terrorism and counter-intelligence activities. The Imperial Recon Section The Imperial Recon Section (IRS) is the civilian branch of the Imperial Office of Domestic Security dealing with crimes nationwide. It also maintains very substantial intelligence and counterintelligence operations in all fields. The IRS also deals with cyber-crime. Luthorian Guard of Honour The Luthorian Guard of Honour (LGH) is the personal guard of the Duke of Adlerberg and was historically linked with the Employer's Association Party. Twice a year the LGH, in its famous spiked helmet, performs in the changing of the guard at the Imperial Palace. The LGH also guards Adlerberg Castle all year round and will accompany the Duke on his travels to ensure his safety. The Household Guard The Household Guard (HG) is responsible for the protection of the sovereign and of the royal family. Although technically part of the Imperial Office of Domestic Security, the Household Guard answers only to the Emperor and accompanies him to foreign trips, and therefore also operates outside of the Luthorian Homeland. Lord Master-at-Arms WE ARE CURRENTLY WORKING OUT WHAT THE LORD MASTER-AT-ARMS DOES AND HOW IT IS RELEVANT TO LUTHORI Economy The Luthori Empire practices a free market economy, with very little government intervention. Inflation is very low due to the gold standard the Luthorian Pound is tied to and the economy generally grows at a fast rate with little to no recent slowdowns. Unemployment is almost consistantly around 8%, taking an average of the unemployment rate of each Duchy. Unlike most free market economies, the Luthorian economy is dominated by very large companies, which employ some 70% to 80% of the workforce, while small businesses employ some 15% of the workforce while the government accounts for just 5% to 7%. Despite often being governed by long established aristocrats, economic mobility is extremely high in the average Luthorian firm and it is easy to climb the corporate ladder. Almost every major company is a member of one of two trade blocks, the East Luthori Trade Syndicate (ELTS) and the Bane Consortium, which are large economic and business alliances in their own right. A large majority of Luthorian big business is made up of corporations, which are publicly traded on the Fort William Mercantile Exchange (FTME) or the Williamsborough Stock Market (WSM), the nation's largest stock markets. The Luthori Employer's Association (LEA) defends free market economics and Luthorian entrepneurship throughought the empire. The Central Bureau is located in Adlerberg and has connections all over the empire and is often described by malevolent tongues as "world capitialism's spider in the web". It is an economical hub for the Luthorian Empire. The LEA is also responsible for representing employers in labour disputes and is also a coordinator concering colonial trade and exploitation. The LEA's political wing was the famous Employer's Association Party which has been dissolved. Industry Because of its free market economy and consequential low corporation tax as well as very lax regulations and excellent infrastructure, Luthori remains an extremely attractive site for the construction and maintaining of factories. Furthermore, most major Luthorian cities have factory districts where workers create a wide-range of consumer and industrial goods. Despite the significant presence of manufacturing industries the financial services industry is alive and well in Luthori, with cities, particularly in Geharon, serving as hubs for banking, investment and insurance companies. The defence sector is also notable for the astronomical amount of money Luthori spends on defence. Defence contractors compete to create the best and most technologically advanced products in order to catch the eyes of Imperial procurement officers whose jobs are on the line if they do not choose the best product for the military. Since demand is always high, the defence industry has become one of Luthori's largest sectors and is also responsible for exporting military equipment to Luthori's colonies and allies. However, the sector where the most money is made in Luthori is the energy sector. Hexlon Imperial, by far Luthori's largest corporation, started out as an energy company. Thanks to abundant petroleum, natural gas and uranium reserves in the colonies, Hexlon and others have managed to make huge profits from selling energy at very low prices but to a huge pool of customers. Infrastructure Education The Ministry of Education and Culture oversees education policy and funding in the Holy Luthori Empire though during many points in the country's history education has been left almost entirely to the private sector. The education system is divided into 'early years' for children aged 3-4, primary education for children 4-11, secondary education for children and adults aged 11-18. All of these stages are compulsory. Tertiary education is voluntary and is for adults aged 18-20, while those who wish to study at university are aged 20 or older. Luthori's education system is extremely academic and prioritises subjects such as Luthorian, Maths, the Sciences, History, Geography, and Modern Languages. Sport is also an important aspect of the education system with students in tertiary and university education encouraged to participate in at least one sport alongside studying their chosen subject. Subjects in the arts are underfunded by most schools, though some high quality arts schools do exist and are important contributors to Luthori's cultural output. Universities Universities in Luthori are created by Royal Charter, by an Act of Parliament, or upon request by the Privy Council. Only those bodies can award degrees. Undergraduate applications are managed by the Higher Education Admissions Service (HEAS). Luthori is home to some of the best and oldest universities in the world. Five universities are classed as 'Ancient universities' and were created before 1800. Ten more were created between 1800-1900, known as 'Brick universities'. From then on universities have continued to be established and Luthori is home to one-hundred universities. However, the Ministry of Education and Culture has hinted that the number of universities may be capped at one-hundred. Notable universities include the five 'Ancient universities'; the University of Fort William, the University of Northminster, the University of Youk, the Clamfwydd Martyn Luthor University, and the Imperial University New Salem. Other internationally renowned universities in Luthori include the Emperor's University Middenhall, the Royal Williamsbrough Academy, the Helston School of Science, the University of Laloquon, and the Adlerburg Holy University. Demographics Censuses in the Holy Luthori Empire are not regularly recorded due to the vast size of the country's Empire. However, censuses of the Luthori Homeland are occassionally held. Language The official language of the Holy Luthori Empire is Luthorian, an Artanian language belonging to the Superseleyan and Northern Rhaetan language families. It is believed to be closely related to the Dundorfian, Hulstrian, and Dorvish languages. Luthorian is the most dominant language in the world and was spread during Luthori's conquest of the globe. The language is easy to learn and is used by most countries as a diplomatic and second language language. 99% of the population can speak Luthorian, while a large proportion of around 15% can also speak Canrillaise due to Luthori's relationship with Alduria. Hulstrian and Kunikata is spoken by 2% of the population. Beiteynuse is spoken by 1% of the population while Hobrazian is spoken by 1% of the population. Ethnicity Luthori has a very homogeneous population with around 90% of its inhabitants being of Luthorian ethnicity, a white Artanian ethnic group. This includes ethnic Luthorians from the Luthori Homeland and some ethnic Luthorians born in the colonies who then moved back to Luthori proper. However, 5% originate from the colonies but are often described as Luthorian. 2% of the population originate from Hulstria and are Hulstrians or Gao-Showans. 1% of the population are Hobrazians, mainly refugees wanting to escape Communism. 1% of the population originates from Alduria, a country with strong connections with Luthori. Another 1% comes from Beiteynu, another country with connections with Luthori. Religion Luthor is a highly religious society and being an atheist or agnostic is considered to be socially taboo, though it has been rumoured that up to 10% of the population do not worship any religion. Luthorians are among the most Church-going people in the world and a large majority of the population goes to Church at least every Sunday. The Holy Luthori Empire is also named after the 16th Century Independent Hosian Reformer Dr. Martyn Luthor. The Holy Luthori Church was establish in Luthori in 2132. The government under the Democratic Unionist Party created the Holy Luthori Church as the official state religion. It is organised into two parts, from top to bottom: the High Luthori Church is Bishopal in nature, while the Low Luthori Church is theologically more Ameliorate and Patriarchal. The Traditionalist Lutheran Church was founded by Elberhard der Stolze in Northminster and broke away from the Lutheran Church of Malivia. Although the leadership of the church moved to Hutori after the creation of the Luthori Church, it still maintains a large presence in the Holy Luthori Empire, as well as the former colonies of Gishoto and Kazulia. The Patriarchal religion was imported from Al'Badara around the year 800 and quickly spread across the coastal parts of the country. Luthori Patriarchalism broke from Deltarian Catholicism in the Minor Schism of 2144, under Innocent I. The Luthori Patriarchal Church had relatively good relations with the Queranzariah worshipers worldwide as compared to other Patriarchal churches. In 2440, the Third Randamarian Council voted for full communion with Aloria, becoming part of the Selucian Patriarchal Church. The 4 million who schismed over this proceeded to rapidly splinter into ever smaller groups; the largest of these at present is thought to be the "One Truth Church", with a flock of around fifty members. 95% of the population are members of the Holy Luthori Church. A small minority of 3% belong to the Traditionalist Lutheran Church, while 1% of the population worship the Hobrazian Orthodox Church and 1% of the population are believers in Yeudism. Significant Religious Buildings and Sites Luthori is home to a number of iconic religious buildings and sites due to its devoutly religious populations. Worshipers flock from around the word to worship in its churches and cathedrals. Cathedral of St. Richard Commissioned by Emperor Philip I, the cathedral became the main centre of all religious authority in the Empire. The cathedral was designed by Alduria-born, Luthori-raised, architect Samuel Francis. Many scenes from the Emperor Richard's great crusade, and of the golden age of Empress Mary I and Emperor Philippe II, decorate the cathedral's interior. It was finished just 3 years before the death of Emperor Philip I and has been the location of the crowning of the Emperors ever since. All Imperial religious ceremonies also take place in the Cathedral of St. Richard. Temple of the Divine Lord The temple has been in existence for well over two millennia, but has only recently, during the reign of Emperor Henry I, has it been under the protection and divinity of the Holy Luthori Empire. The temple, along with its mosaic art work, is a unique specimen of ancient religious art and is filled with the icons of Eliyahu and the Kings and Emperors of old. The temple has become the center of religious authority in the Kingdom of Yishelem, and has also become one of the top destinations for those that are the most holy in the Empire. Culture and Symbolism One of Luthori's most important exports has been its culture. It is a world leader when it comes to television and radio, both of which are used to spread Luthorian culture across the globe. Symbolism Luthori has many things associated with the country, from the colours of red, white, and orange, to the white rose, and also the lion. Luthorians are proud people who adore their culture and heritage. Flag The flag of the Holy Luthori Empire is a red cross on a white background, dating back to the 17th Century, defaced with a white rose, a symbol of the monarchy and of Luthori. It has been suggested that the white background represents purity and holiness, while the red cross represents the Hosian religion as well as the blood lost by Luthori's soldiers. Food and Drink Some of Luthori's dishes are known around the world as symbols of the country. Cucumber sandwiches, fish and chips, and curries are all symbolic Luthorian dishes. Drinks such as tea and beer could also be considered as symbols of the country. Lion While the lion is not native to Luthori it is the country's national anthem. The lion represents bravery and courage, and is also regarded as a symbol of monarchy due to lions often being regarded as the "King of beasts". White Rose The white rose is a prominent symbol of Luthori, and is used not only on the flag and as the country's emblem but also features as the symbol of the Holy Luthori Church, and appears on the Imperial coat of the Luthorian ruling dynasty. Media Luthori has a large amount of media outlets, many of which are owned by the country's largest corporations. This has led some to question the independence of the media. However, Luthori is regarded to have some of the best TV shows, as well as some of the most reliable news sources. Television Channel One and Channel Two are the most-watched television channels in Luthori and throughout the Empire. Both channels broadcast a variety of programs including documentaries, topical debates, soap operas, and game shows. Radio Luthori has had interests in radio for an extremely long time. Radio Free Luthori, a branch of Radio Free Terra, was founded in 2348 and in December 2673 the Holy Luthori Empire became the main Headquarters of Radio Free Terra. Not only is Luthori home to Radio Free Terra but it is also home of the headquarters of Terran Public Radio. HLE Terran Service The HLE Terran Service is the most listened to radio broadcaster in the world. The service broadcasts news and discussions in numerous languages and its Luthorian language service is broadcast 24 hours a day. The HLE Terran Service is considered as one of the most reliable sources of news in the world. RadiOne RadiOne specialises in pop music, as well as dance, indie, and rock. It is also broadcast internationally and is considered one of the most significant ways that Luthori exports its culture. Newspapers There are four major newspapers that are criculated throughout Luthori, while The Imperial Post also covers events in the colonies too. Fort William Herald The Fort William Herald is the country's most-read newspaper in Luthori. When it was first created it was mostly neutral in terms of Luthorian politics, whilst being supportive of the Empire in international affairs. However, as time progressed and the politics of Luthori changed, the paper adopted a center-right political opinion. Today, its supporters claim it offers unbiased coverage and is supportive of the free market. However, its few opponents claim it is an ultra-nationalist propaganda tool for the monarchy and for the government. Williamsbrough Observer The Williamsbrough Observer is the second most-read newspaper in Luthori. It is notably libertarian in its views and supports small government, low taxes, and minimal government spending. Clamfwydd Chronicle The Clamfwydd Chronicle is the most popular social conservative newspaper in Luthori. It is a strong opponent of things such as abortion, euthanasia, and gay rights, and actively campaigns against those and more. Some have also accused this newspaper of being overly-nationalistic and it is believed that a minority of its journalists and editors support racial segregation and forced labour. The newspaper has denied such claims and believes that its views are merely in-line with the teachings of the Church. The Imperial Post The Imperial Post focuses more on affairs in New Alduria, Beiteynu and Yishelem, the Namvietian Empire, Talmorschland, Philipi, New Mordusia, and the South Carinian Territories, but is popular among the middle and upper-classes that live on the mainland. It is also the most reliable source when it comes to reporting royal affairs. Sports For centuries the official sport of Luthori has been fencing. However, during the War of Luthori Succession and at other brief interverals, the official sport was changed to football but it was always returned back to the more traditional fencing. Luthorians are an active population with the majority of able and disabled people actively participating in at least one sport. Reflecting its status as the national sport fencing is also the most popular sport. Football is a close second, while cricket and tennis are also widely played. Fencing Fencing is the national sport of Luthori and has been practiced since the 18th century, originally as a means of practicing for duels. The sport was gradually modernised witnessing the introduction of sideline judges and electronic scoring. It has been claimed that up to 90% of schoolboys participate in fencing but the sport is even popular among women too. Football In some points of Luthori's history football has briefly been the national sport, however, it is predominantly a sport exclusively played by the working-class. Luthori's football league system consists of three divisions, the First Division being the highest tier, the Second Division being the middle tier, and the Third Division being the lowest tier. Luthori is also home to Northminster United, widely accepted to be the most supported team in the world in terms of fans and TV viewership. Other prominent teams include Williamsbrough Royals, Middenhall City, Radstock Athletic, and Louth Loyalists. The Luthorian national football team is also one of the most well-supported national teams in the world. The team's home stadium is the 85,000 all-seated Orange Stadium. The team is also notable for its passionate away supporters who follow the team around the globe. Another notable aspect of the national football team is it's highly recognisible home kit of white and red, and its bright orange away kit. Cricket Cricket is more popular among the middle and upper-classes and in more rural areas of Luthori, though is extremely popular in Luthori's colonies. Luthori has a sngle cricket league called the Luthorian Victory Shield which consists of just five teams which represent the Duchies; Geharon, Orange, Tinako, Utagia, and Yodukan. Cricket is played more often on the village level during the spring, summer, and autumn, while the Luthorian national cricket team tours its colonies during the autumn and winter. Tennis Like fencing, tennis is a sport that is played by all the classes. However, unlike fencing tennis is played more by women than by men. Luthori has produced more successful female tennis players than male tennis players. Luthori's capital, Fort William, also hosts the most prestigious tennis tournament in the world known as The Championships. The Emperor usually attends the final of the The Championships and will often present the trophy to the winner of the tournament. Luthori Luthori